Alice Nine Shou
by LoveYourLife
Summary: Shou has feelings for this girl, so does she. Then what is it that keeps them apart? One shot


Reiko had joined the band Alice nine to help them

Reiko had joined the band Alice nine to help them.

.Weird as it sounds, Reiko isn't actually all Japanese, she had some English blood in her too, which made her look stunning compared to a lot of other girls. Her jet black hair which would cover her back, and her sea blue eyes full of life. She was also a backstage helper for the band Alice nine whilst they were on their tour. Shou couldn't stand her at first, knowing she was perfect and all, her loud, bubbly and full of life character got to Shou's head, as well as Tora's. She was always there, always making the atmosphere turn brighter. She was perfect, but he couldn't stand how perfect she was. Every time she smiled, he wished he could pull her into his arms and kiss her, every time she laughed he hoped for it to last forever. It was making him obsessed, it was annoying, distracting and most of all painful. He was at her reach yet he could never touch her. She was just there, torturing him every moment she was around him, every time she would laugh and talk. Reiko would sometimes ask whether she had done something wrong but all he would do is mutter under his breath. Hiroto soon had feelings for her, always chatting to her, making her smile. Tora soon too started to like her, the whole band did, just like him but he wouldn't dare talk to her. The whole situation was driving him nuts, absolutely round the bend. He looked in the mirror, for once hating the person staring back at him… what was he doing, wasting his time? For god sake he was already 27, he wouldn't matter if he had a girlfriend, to be very honest it was more weird how he WASN'T married. He let out an audible sigh echo in the room, everybody stared at him.

"Hahahaha!" Reiko laughed 15 times louder then she ever had,

"What was that Shou, you sound a if you were in a hell whole or something, am I that boring?" She asked, just about managing to speak.

"No, I was just thinking about my girlfriend" he lied.

"Girlfriends" Nao fixed,

"You have a girlfriend now?" Tora asked eagerly.

"Yes..." Shou muttered silently under his breath, once again lying

"You have a girlfriend? She must be beautiful! Wow, a beautiful girl, with a handsome boy" Reiko said, realizing how much that sentenced had affected her.

"Oh stop lying!" Saga shouted across the room with his lemonade in his hand

"You had Mika last and since then you never loved another girl Shou."

"Hey Reiko do you have a boyfriend?" Hiroto and Nao asked,

Shou's eyes widened, curious to know the answer,

"Well, I'm not good enough for any guys" She sighed, her first time she had shown a sad face through out the tour.

"But you're beautiful!" Hiroto exclaimed

"Isn't she Shou?" Hiroto glared at Shou

"Yeah! You're really pretty, don't you know?" Shou spoke, smiling. Reiko's cheek flushed red, she was even prettier with her rosy cheeks.

"Thanls guys!" Reiko smiled, she was over the moon, her heart skipped a beat or two, Shou called her pretty and even smiled. She giggled,

"You look so much better when you're smiling Shou-kun" Reiko smiled,

"You always seem unhappy when I'm around, I'm so sorry if I bother you, it must be …" Shou interrupted her,

"It's not, don't worry, I've just got something which has been bothering me lately" he said as calmly as possible, it was of course Reiko, but not exactly her fault. Hiroto smiled,

"It's the first time you guys have actually spoken you know?"

"When I actually come to think of it now, you're right" Nao added

Just then there was a knock at the door, a girl entered with a envelope in a her hand,

"This is for Shou-san" The girl spoke clearly, she handed it to Saga who was the closest to the door. The girl excused herself and left.

"Can I read it for you Shou" Saga asked, raising his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, sure go on" He answered,

On the top of the letter was written,

_Forgive me Shou for my clumsiness, please can we get back together._

It was clearly in Mika's hand writing, Shou's previous girlfriend. Saga read it clearly, making almost hard to understand. The letter went on about her and Shou's experiences, It hit Reiko like a ten tone brick, it hurt, it made her envious. Reiko sat up from her chair and said

"Oh god! I think I left my tea on my table, I better go and check it now!" And she left the room, Shou saw the pain on her face as she left the room. What the hell was Mika doing, they'd been apart for like 4 months already, and just when he thinks he's over her she calls him. He walked out the room, ignoring Saga's letter reading,

"Oi shou, Saga hasn't finished reading the letter yet" Tora called over to Shou,

"I don't care about Mika anymore guys" Shou shouted, he was irritated for some reason, not in particular. Just when he though he could talk with this beautiful girl a letter, something had to disturb him. He walked out the room, leaving everybody inside shocked.

"Did you hear what he said?" Tora leaned with his chair

"Yeah, he doesn't care about Mika anymore…" Nao added

"Weird, I thought he still liked her though." Saga tossed the letter in the air.

"Oh look, it says at the end _I'll be at the studio tomorrow…_"they all looked at each other…

SHIT! They all thought.

Reiko was sitting in the concert hall alone.

"You're not drinking your cup of tea, was it too cold by now" Shou's voice echoed in the big empty hall, he sniggered

"You knew I was lying" Reiko smiled,

"You were pretty good at it though" he added. Reiko let out a deep sigh,

"Do you ever get the feeling you compare yourself to another girl who you don't know or have never met." Reiko questioned.

"I've never compared myself to a girl" Shou answered smugly

"You get what I mean" Reiko nudged Shou in the ribs,

"Yes, I get what you mean" Shou choked, surprised by the sudden contact they had made.

"Why are you asking this anyway?" Shou asked

"I don't know, I think it's because I was doing it a minute or two ago" Reiko looked up at shou.

"Oh!" Was simply all he said

"That was a nice way to answer" Reiko laughed, she stood up and walked away, shou followed her

"Stalker!" Reiko chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him, she was so childish sometimes, considering she was already 24.

"I guess I am if that's what you think!" Shou shouted across to her, Reiko looked back one more time and ran.

"Let's see if you can catch me STALKER!" She shouted, but in a playful way. Shou followed her, chasing her around seats, down stairs and up them too, but he somehow couldn't close the space between them. He loved this feeling, Reiko was his only for now, she was only with him.

"You're so slow shou!" Reiko shouted, she was right, compared to shou maybe she was lightning, her movements ever so graceful. He hadn't forgotten, she was perfect. She went backstage, realisng it was a bad idea, there were dozens of boxes, all containing clothes and more clothes. Shou had at last caught up, he was running, chasing her. Reiko was running to but she tripped, she fell forward. Followed by Shou, who toppled over her. They were literally on top of each other now.

"You got me stalker" Reiko smiled, her breath coming out in short pants after all that running.

"I guess I did," Shou answered vaguely, his hot breath reaching Reiko's neck, she flushed red once again…. They were on top of each other… that was very wrong… no it was past wrong.

"Shou you're on top of me" Reiko laughed

"I know, you think I haven't noticed? Or am I that heavy" He laughed as he got of her, he's body was rigid… He didn't want to get of her.

"Yeah Shou, you should really go on a diet, I mean honestly, you weigh like like 10 cars" Reiko spoke, sarcasm filling every space.

"I though so." Shou replied, thinking of a come back

"Well you're pretty blind to be able to walk into a pile of big boxes you know" Shou smiled back

"I'm not, I did it on purpose so you would catch me, it made you look terrible when you couldn't catch me so I stopped myself for you!" She finished her line.

"O.k." Shou answered, there was an awkward pause.

"Do you really have a girlfriend Shou" Reiko asked, for once, she put a serious face on.

"No I don't, sadly that's the truth…"

"Aww, I don't understand why you don't. I don't understand why girls wouldn't go out with you." Reiko said, really meaning it.

"Same goes to you" Shou looked at Reiko, he's eyes locked with hers for a instance, but he broke it.

"You are prettier than you think you know" Shou added,

"I always here that comment" Reiko sighed

"But it's true!" Shou exclaimed, he ran touched Reiko's hair with his right hand.

Reiko backed of a little

"Oh sorry" Shou realized it had bothered Reiko

"No,no, it's o.k." She smiled, she tried to fight her tears back. Her memory came back.

"Are you crying Reiko?" Shou asked

"No." Reiko wiped a tear off.

"O.k., I am" she admitted.

"What's the matter?" Shou asked again.

"My previous boyfriend, he had said the exactly the same thing. You're prettier than you think. The week after that we broke up. I loved him soo much, I did everything for him. I tried hard to look pretty, I tried my best to make him laugh but in the end he went to another girl…" She sighed. Her feelings were spilling from her bottled jar.

"But you're wonderful just the way you are, you don't have to try because you're already perfect." Shou spoke gently. Reiko squatted, she felt the tears now streaming down her cheeks. Shou sat next to her and hugged her.

"Everybody loves you Reiko, I do." Shou whispered in her ear. She cried more, like a baby, she leant more on Shou. Why was he so kind, why couldn't she have him, her heart ached. Why couldn't she have his smile, he's eyes and most of all, his love.

"Shou-kun" A girls voice echoed round the concert hall. Shou's eyes widened with fear… it was Mika's voice.

She came round the corner and found him, he was surprised by the way he reacted. He would have flung his arms around her before but now he was disgusted by her presence. After looking and being with Reiko for so long, he knew Mika was no match for Reiko.

"Hi!" Shou said casually

"Shou-kun!" Misa said estatically,

"Who's this, shou?" Mika asked rudely

"This, this is Reiko" Shou answered normally

"I was thinking about what you said after we broke up shou and…" Mika spoke, Shou stood up, Reiko, holding onto his leg.

"I'm sorry but I think we weren't meant for each other Mika." Shou interrupted

"But Shou!" Mika exclaimed

"I've found someone else, someone special" Shou spoke

"But you know I am made for you" Misa whinned. Reiko felt a pang in her heart. She let go of Shou.

"Go Mika, please, don't interfere with my life any more. Using me as you wished, I have found someone who is important for me." He looked at Mika straight in her eye, she saw it too, he really was in love. She left screaming, running and crying. Reiko stood up, looking at Shou half confused. Someone important… she felt kind of lonely, sad. She had fallen in love once again with someone she had no chance with.

"Reiko, are you alright?" Shou asked worriedly

"Yeah, but my head is burning"

"What!" Shou shouted

"My head is burning with curiouslity silly!" She forced a laugh

"Who is that _special_ person?"

"oh…" Shou answered

"Well I can't really say…"

"You don't have to force yourself you know."

"I have a very good reason why I can't tell you," he smiled.

"??" Reiko seemed confused for once

"Think properly." He smiled and walked away.  
"The prettiest, cleverest, brightest, smiliest girl I have ever seen, and what can I say about my luck. She was standing right next to me." He laughed. Closing the door behind him. Leaving Reiko gob smaked… she was over the moon really.


End file.
